


Rainy Days

by green_piggy



Series: A World of Echoes [1]
Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Bravely Default Kink Meme, Fluffy fluff-filled times, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_piggy/pseuds/green_piggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiz cannot swim. And, apparently, neither can Agnes or Ringabel, This, of course, leaves Edea to be their sagely instructor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers, don’t worry. I whipped this up for the bravelykink guys over at dreamwidth; prompt is here: http://bravelykink.dreamwidth.org/289.html?replyto=4385
> 
> This is also posted under my tumblr; it's green-piggy, for the curious few out there.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“You can’t-“ Agnès, for once, did not even attempt to keep her composure. “You cannot _swim_?”

Tiz nodded gloomily. From behind him, Edea was whooping as she attempted to shove a flustered Ringabel into the large oasis.

Agnès sighed. “I would teach you, but…” She shook her head. “I have not known how to swim for long. I was only taught in case of an emergency.”

“In the middle of a desert?” Tiz was unable to hide his surprise. Surely not.

Agnès ducked her head down, embarrassed. “…You never know.”

Edea had now given up on soaking Ringabel to the bone, instead trudging over to them, her bow wrapped around her head like a hat. “Hey, what’s up? Emergency? Should we leave you two alone?” She giggled boyishly.

“Tiz cannot swim.”

“Agnès!” He felt himself glowing red, and not from the relentless sun above. “You don’t have to- you don’t need to-!”

“You can’t WHAT!?” The blonde was yanking his hands, her grey eyes wide with horror. “Are you kidding me!?” When Tiz shook his head, she sighed. “Wow. Just. Wow.”

“I-I’m sorry!”

“I would offer,” was Ringabel’s smooth reply. “But alas! Amnesia is a cruel mistress indeed.”

Edea smacked the back of his head. “I’ll give you another case of it if you don’t shut up!”

“Um, Edea?” Agnès said quietly. “Did you not hear Ringabel? He cannot swim. And neither can I.”

“ _None_ of you guys can swim? I learnt when I was _five!_ ” Edea seemed to be caught half-way between surprise and sadistic glee. “And I only know the butterfly stroke! It’s the hardest one, too!” She winked. “So let’s get going!”

“N-n-no, I’m fine!” Just thinking of going into deep water was enough to make Tiz’s head spin. He couldn’t go into that! “Honestly! I, um, I don’t think it’s important?”

“Indeed,” Agnès said stuffily. “We are in the middle of a desert. I see little need.”

“And I suddenly recall that I have a crippling phobia of water.” Ringabel took an anxious step back. “So I shall-“

“I’ll wake Airy up,” muttered Edea, her eyes glaring at the small bundle of wings that was snoring on Agnès’s backpack.

All three of them immediately began to take their clothes off. Tiz was the last one to do so, given that he _really_ did not want to go into the water, and when he looked around, he saw Agnès and Ringabel in a hushed conversation. The pair of them were glaring at Edea as she whipped out several towels, but given that they were both in their monk clothes, it didn’t have much effect.

Tiz suddenly wished that he had their common sense.

“Whoa, Tiz, might wanna cover up a bit there!” Edea said with a laugh, wearing the infamous bravo bikini… and not a whole lot else. She clapped her hands together gleefully. “First things first! _Sun cream_!” And she opened up a small bottle of lotion and squeezed it all over Tiz’s back. He hissed at the cool touch; he had sunburn for sure.

“H-hey, Edea, let Ringabel do it!”

“Too chicken to have it done by a _woman_?”

“N-no, it’s just-“

“Ohh _Ringabel_!”

He ambled over to them, Agnès following after a moment’s hesitation. “Yes, my dear?”

“Stop flirting with me and start putting that sun cream on.” Waving the tube threateningly, she went on: “And why are both of you guys wearing that monk clothing?”

“Why, do you not adore the stretch of my back?”

“It’s paler than a frosti’s butt.”

Once they had _finally_ got everything ready (Airy was still sleeping, thank the heavens above; she was a horror when awakened suddenly), Edea grabbed Tiz’s hand and led him into the water with surprising gentleness. He yelped as the icy tendrils swiped and tickled his legs. She let go once they were in waist-deep.

“Okay, you’ve all gotta learn how to float.” Tiz gasped as Edea fell back under the water, only to emerge a second later floating on her back, like a boat. He was mystified at the sight. How in the name of Wu was that even _possible_? Surely he’d sink like a rock. “It’s easy enough. You just have to relax and fall in.” She paddled over to Tiz and gave him a soft smile. “It’s okay. Calm down.”

“I can’t-“

“Sure you can.” The gentle tone suddenly broke as she glanced over her shoulder. “Oi, you two, get going already! Floating isn’t difficult!”

Tiz exhaled shakily. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” Her hands rested on his back. “Just fall back slowly, okay? Not too fast. I’ll hold you, and I’ll only let go when you’re comfy. Are you okay with that?”

“Y-yes.”

He slowly allowed himself to be submerged, and it was… strangely pleasant. Edea’s hands were a strong hold on his back. All he could hear was the water rumbling gently. The sun was beating down on his chest, the only source of heat in the otherwise cool oasis.

“I’m going to let go!” Edea’s voice sounded metres away. “…Now!”

And then the hands were gone.

He felt immediate terror and almost splashed back up again, but then realised that… well, he wasn’t drowning. He was okay.

A hand formed into a thumbs-up above his eyes. Paddling himself back up to his feet, he shook his hair as it stuck to his forehead, like a particular stubborn mud strain that refused to go away. Edea was beaming at him.

“That was great!”

Agnès was standing beside her, also smiling, while Ringabel seemed to have gotten over his water phobia, as he was now doing laps around the oasis. Tiz chuckled at the thought, then remembered his clothing – or lack of – and blushed to his roots.

“T-thanks.”

“Oh, look, he’s embarrassed!”

“Do be quiet, Edea.”

“Now you just have to learn how to swim! I think Agnès knows the forward crawl, so.” She shrugged. “That’s a lot easier. I’ll leave it to her.”

“Edea!” Agnès had whipped around to face the blonde as she began to swim off. Her hair clung furiously to her sides… and Tiz promptly cut off that thought before he could go any redder. While he was trying to return to a healthy shade of peach, Edea had returned with RIngabel in tow. He let himself be dragged around by her far too easily.

“Ringabel knows too, _apparently_.” A sideways glare before she continued. “So. Yeah. Have fun. I’m off to talk to Airy.”

They watched her leave, Tiz and Agnès with the pure intention of seeing her off, and Ringabel for reasons that would keep a woman fifty metres away from him. He broke the silence with: “She wants to wake up _Airy_?”

“Yeah,” Tiz said. “I was thinking that, too.”

“T-the forward crawl!” Agnès stuttered out. Water rippled out from her as she awkwardly shifted her legs. “It is easy to learn.”

“You and I,” Ringabel began with a smirk. “Could always-“

“ _Unacceptable._ Now, as I was saying. Tiz; just go into the position that you were in earlier, but facing the other direction.”

“The other-“

“So it’s your back facing the sky, not your chest,” Ringabel interrupted. He fell into the water to demonstrate, looking as though he had done this many times before. “Just follow me.”

“Okay.”

“I will keep an eye on things.” Swimming to a shallower piece of the oasis a few metres away, she hugged her knees as she sat down. “It is easy enough, Tiz. I’m sure you’ll get it.”

“T-thanks.”

Then, suddenly: “ _WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP I DON’T CARE!_ ”

That, would be Airy. Tiz glanced over, not surprised to see Edea furiously swearing at the cryst-fairy in the ancient Eternian language.

“Let us continue.” Ringabel coughed. “I am sure that the ladies can handle their own woes.”

Tiz followed what Ringabel had done, since the older boy was beginning to quickly look bored. “Good, very good. Now, bring one arm out over your head like so-“ He did as he had said. “-And kick your legs out as you do the same with the other arm.” And just like that, he was swimming.

Tiz swallowed the lump in his throat. He could do this. Maybe. Hopefully.

No, he _would_ do this!

Tiz closed his eyes and trusted his instincts. He stuck out his arm, kicked himself off the oasis’s bottom, and- he was off!

Ringabel was grinning when Tiz emerged with a gasp, looking genuinely pleased for him. “Well done, Tiz! Maybe now you will begin to woo the ladies.”

“Says the one with the water phobia.”

“Oh, that? That was a temporal flux. Nothing too important. And now-“ He brought his arms behind him, all traces of his grin replaced with a smirk. “-We can commence war!”

Tiz yelped as a wave of vicious water crashed down over him. “H-hey!”

He heard another squeal behind him. Edea. “ _Ringabel_! Oh, am I getting you back for this!” She surged through the water like a shark. “Get back here!”

A gentle voice from behind him: “Tiz? What is going on?”

It was Agnès, who also had an annoyed-looking Airy floating beside her. He shrugged. “I don’t know. Ringabel said it was war?”

“A splashing war!?” was Airy’s squeaked response. “But we don’t have time- we have to-!”

“A few minutes will not hurt anyone, Airy.” Tiz watched as Agnès splashed a tiny amount of water on him. “Now will it?”

“Agnès!” He found himself grinning.

“Agnès, you can’t just-“ The cryst-fairy’s shoulders drooped. “I’m going back to sleep. Wake me up when we’re actually _awakening_ the crystals, instead of messing about.” And with that, she was gone, a sparkle in the distance of the setting sun.

“Us against those two?” Agnès asked with a smile.

“You bet! Come on, Agnès, let’s win this!”


End file.
